Wormwood
O Wormwood é um personagem exclusivo do DLC de Hamlet. Ele não requer experiência para desbloquear e está imediatamente disponível. Ele parece ser uma planta animada, semelhante a Treeguards, embora ele tenha uma pedra verde localizada na frente de seu peito. A personalidade de Wormwood parece ser amigável enquanto um pouco excêntrica, abordando coisas como insetos como "Bzzters" e aves como "Tweeters". Em 6 de junho de 2019, Wormwood foi adicionado a Don't Starve Together como o segundo personagem de DLC após Wortox. Ele está disponível para os proprietários do Hamlet no Steam gratuitamente. Para todos os outros jogadores, o Wormwood pode ser comprado através do Wormwood Chest, que inclui o conjunto de pele Roseate, ou o Wormwood Deluxe Chest, que inclui os conjuntos de pele Roseate, Oasis Bound e Hollow. Ele também pode ser tecido com 2.700 Spools. O Wormwood tem muitas habilidades únicas relativas a plantas e plantas, como o Mobs, juntamente com o acesso a várias receitas de artesanato que podem ajudar na cura e defesa. Ele é capaz de plantar Sementes sem o uso de uma Fazenda, e é tratado de forma neutra por Mobs, como o Lureplant e o Snaptooth Flytrap. Ele também parece ter algum tipo de parentesco com plantas, abordando a maioria deles como "Amigo" ou coisas semelhantes. Por causa disso, ele perde quando as plantas ao redor dele morrem e ganha quando ele mesmo as planta. Origem Uma gema verde caiu da lua, pousando em um antigo monumento de pedra no meio de escombros. Durante um longo período de tempo, uma videira cercou a gema e, eventualmente, formou uma figura humanóide sentado no monumento. A figura, Wormwood, abriu os olhos e olhou para as mãos. Ele admirava o cenário tropical, imitando as asas batendo das Borboletas com seus dedos de folha. Tentando se encaixar, ele imitou Parrots e Pogs, mas assustou-os. Sentindo-se oprimido, sentou-se na base do monumento e se acomodou sob uma videira próxima. Ele deu um tapinha e sorriu para si mesmo. Ele foi dormir e floresceu junto com as plantas próximas, enquanto sob a lua cheia. Poder Especial O principal benefício do Wormwood é o acesso ao exclusivo Green Thumb Tab. Isso lhe dá a capacidade de criar 5 itens que não podem ser criados por nenhum outro personagem. Os itens do Green Thumb Tab são: * Living Log- Quando craftada, Wormwood perderá 20 . * Poison Balm- Cura envenenamento. * Bramble Husk- Fornece proteção quando usado, faz com que todos os Mobs em torno de Wormwood recebam dano quando ele é atingido, e previne dano de Brambles e Bramble Traps. * Bramble Trap - Comporta-se de maneira semelhante a uma Tooth Trap, causando menos danos, mas em um raio ao redor da armadilha e não em um alvo. * Compost Wrap - Restaura 30 . A Wormwood também tem uma série de outras vantagens, sendo que a principal delas é a capacidade de plantar Seeds e Crop Seeds sem a necessidade de uma Farm. As sementes plantadas desta forma demoram quatro dias a crescer para atingir o crescimento total e produzem os mesmos itens que uma fazenda comum. Estas sementes podem ser plantadas na maioria dos gramados, excluindo coisas como Rock Turf, Checkerboard Flooring e Volcanic Turf. A planta é visualmente semelhante àquela que aparece nas fazendas e, se queimada antes de atingir o crescimento completo, produzirá uma Cooked Seeds. A Wormwood também ganha 10 do plantio da maioria das Plants. Isso inclui Seeds e Crop Seeds plantadas no chão ou em uma Farm ou Improved Farm, plantando Grass Tufts, Saplings, Bamboo Patches, Viney Bushes, Nettle Vines, Coffee Plants, Spiky Bushes, sementes de árvores ou colocando Claw Palm Saplings. Ele também ganha essa sanidade cada vez que ele cavar através de uma Dung Pile sem o uso de uma Shovel, o que pode resultar em um total de mais 30 por pilha. Plantar Butterflies não dará sanidade. Ele também pode fertilizar-se com Manure, Guano ou Bucket-o-poop para recuperar 2 . Se um Bucket-o-poopfor usado cinco vezes, resulta em um ganho total de 10 . Wormwood floresce na Spring, Monsoon Season e na Lush Season ao longo de três estágios, ganhando velocidade de caminhada mais rápida e maior consumo de fome, dependendo do estágio. Este efeito aumenta até em 2/3 ao longo da estação, ponto em que o flor de Wormwood começará a se fechar e ele voltará a sua forma normal nos últimos 1/3 da estação. Durante a estação Lush ele é imune aos efeitos da Hay Fever, independentemente do estágio de florescência em que ele está. Durante o terceiro estágio de floração, a flor de Wormwood se abrirá e um pequeno efeito de partícula de pólen começará a cair de sua cabeça. Além disso, em toda parte ele pisa nesta forma e começará a crescer pequenos tufos de grama e flores. Esta trilha de flores e grama é mais do que cosmética, no entanto, e atrairá abelhas, resmunga abelhas, e rainhas de abelha. Isso geralmente resulta em eles atacando o Wormwood devido à sua forma mais agressiva de primavera ou monção, por isso o cuidado deve ser tomado. As abelhas podem reproduzir a animação como se estivessem polinizando essas flores, mas não gerarão mel usando-as. Deve-se notar que, enquanto as flores são visíveis apenas durante o pico da fase de floração de Wormwood, as abelhas são atraídas para ele durante toda a temporada de monções, primaveras e exuberantes. Snaptooth Seedlings, Snaptooth Flytraps, Hanging Vines, e Eyeplants são neutros para ele. Os Snaptooth inimigos ainda atacarão o Absinto se ele estiver carregando qualquer item de carne com ele dentro de sua área de agressão, então deve-se tomar cuidado. Nenhum item Food mudará sua saúde de qualquer forma, então itens como Monster Lasagna podem ser consumidos sem sofrer nenhum dano. Ele ainda é afetado pelo dreno de sanidade quando o do jogador fica encharcado. Desvantagens Como dito acima, os itens alimentícios não aumentarão nem diminuirão a saúde de Wormwood. Isso limita a utilidade de itens como Dragonpie e Pierogi, restringindo-o a itens de cura não comestíveis. Além disso, o absinto perde quando a maioria das plantas perto dele são destruídas dentro de um raio de cinco ladrilhos, mesmo que o dano não seja causado por ele. * -2 de árvores queimadas, flores, sementes, mudas e tufos de grama. Mudas, tufos de gramíneas e sementes de árvores causam perda de sanidade mesmo se queimadas como um item no solo. A quantidade de itens na pilha não altera o dreno de sanidade. * -2 de árvores, mudas ou tufos de grama sendo derrubados ou desenraizados por coisas como o ataque de salto dos Hippopotamoose's ou o pisão do Old Bell. * -5 colhendo Flowers ou desenterrar tocos de árvores, capim, mudas, plantas de café, Bamboo Patches, arbustos Viney e videiras de urtiga. * -15 de cortar uma árvore em qualquer camada de crescimento, incluindo árvores queimadas. Não há dreno de sanidade associado a algumas plantas, como Weathered Trees, Ferns e Spiky Bushes. O Wormwood também pega fogo com mais facilidade do que outros personagens, e é capaz de ser congelado pelo Ice Flingomatic de maneira similar aos monstros. Serão necessários dois projéteis do Ice Flingomatic em rápida sucessão para congelá-lo. O Wormwood também é vulnerável aos efeitos da combustão lenta no Summer, embora isso seja muito raro. Nos mundos de Hamlet, ele desova perto de três Rocks e quatro Ancient Walls em vez do balão de Hot Air Balloon poderia ser [[:en:Hammer|hammered] (martelado) por recursos]. Ainda há uma Machete por perto. Tips * As árvores de nível 3 devem ser cortadas tão freqüentemente quanto possível quando cultivadas por Logs, pois elas derrubarão duas sementes (além de Birchnut Trees, Rainforest Trees que não floresceram e Claw Palm Trees) que podem ser replantadas para obter um ganho líquido de 5 ou uma quebra mesmo se o jogador desenterrar o tronco da árvore também. * Ao se preparar para coletar Charcoal, o jogador pode incendiar as árvores e deixá-las queimar e sair de perto até não poder ver mais na tela para evitar perder a sanidade. Ao retornar para as árvores queimadas, permita que os Hippopotamoose, Clockwork Rooks, Bearger ou outros monstros os derrubem, se possível. Por exemplo, derrubar 5 árvores dessa maneira resultará em uma perda de 10 de , em vez de uma perda de 75 ao usar um machado. * A única área de largada do Wormwood (??), embora não possua os recursos úteis como o Cloth, Rope e Razor, fornece algumas Rocks e Cut Stone com pouco de esforço. Os quatro pilares podem ser Hammered (martelados) por um total de cinco pedras, e as quatro peças de tijolo podem ser colhidas para quatro pedras cortadas usando um Pitchfork. Trivia In-Game * O Wormwood foi introduzido na atualização de personagens de 7 de fevereiro de 2019 durante a fase de acesso antecipado do Hamlet DLC. * A voz do Wormwood é feita por um didgeridoo. * As citações de Wormwood usam a fonte Henny Penny e são de cor verde. Ele é o primeiro personagem a ter uma fonte e uma cor de texto únicas. ** Em Don't Starve Together, a cor verde foi substituída por branca porque a cor do texto é usada no sistema de bate-papo do jogo para diferenciar os jogadores uns dos outros.Vito on the forums: "Just wanted to clarify that we didn't keep the green text because text color is used for indicating the Player's chat color in DST." Posted on June 6, 2019. * Maxameleon tem um diálogo diferente quando o Wormwood é o personagem escolhido: "Mexa-se, arvore. Chop, chop!" * Antes de ele ser implementado, havia arquivos no jogo de um design alternativo, que mais notoriamente tinham grandes e encaracolados chifres na cabeça. Além disso, os arquivos de som originais foram substituídos em sua atualização introdutória com um som muito diferente. * O Wormwood chama os Mushrooms de amigos, embora os cogumelos não sejam plantas, e sim fungos na vida real. * O Wormwood é o terceiro personagem de um DLC Don't Starve a ser adicionado ao Don't Starve Together depois de Wigfrid and Webber. * O Wormwood é o primeiro personagem a receber uma animação ociosa especial em Don't Starve Together. Em sua animação ociosa, ele imita Borboletas com as mãos, referenciando as Lunar Roots. * Wormwood é um dos três personagens que possui mais de uma transformação fantasma, sendo os outros Woodie e Wortox. Ele também é um dos dois personagens a ter diferentes desenhos fantasmas para cada uma de suas peles. História * Ao examinar uma Green Gem, Wormwood diz: "Parece familiar ..." Isso pode sugerir que a gema em seu peito é uma Gema Verde. ** Na curta animação Lunar Roots foi revelado que sua gema caiu da lua. * Wormwood e Wilba podem ser os primeiros sobreviventes a se originarem de The Constant e não o mundo real como os outros. Referências culturais * A animação de criação "madeira viva" pode ser uma referência à cena em Vingadores: Guerra Infinita onde Groot corta o braço para construir a alça do Stormbreaker. Categoria:Personagens